Angel of The Morning
by Ruby4
Summary: While rididng his broom early one morning Harry spots a certain red head Gryffindor sleeping in her dormitory. Hormones ensure, Ginny breaks up with Dean, Jealous! Harry.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: 5th year Ginny, 6th year Harry!  
  
Harry's sixth year had started afresh with new responsibilities and tensions. He was Quidditch captain, which he hadn't really minded but the weight of the team was now on his shoulders. He was now also taking extra auror classes with Moody. This meant that he didn't have enough time as he would like to complete his homework and it was usually a race against time as he strived to complete his homework. 'What I wouldn't do for a time turner right about now.' Harry thought to himself once during lunch while he tried to finish his transfiguration essay. It was all just becoming too much for Harry.  
  
'What I need-' Harry thought to himself one morning after staying up all night to finish his homework. '-is to think on my own for awhile.'  
  
So without further delay he grabbed his broom and shot off into the morning sky. The sun was just rising and Harry seemed like a red and gold streak in the sky while wearing his Gryffindor robes.  
  
The cool wind ruffled his hair and Harry felt all his worries lift off him. Circling the castle a few times Harry peered into the open windows and noted that Lavender Browns hair was not naturally curly. She used curlers. He couldn't hold back a smug grin when he came across this information.  
  
Then on his second round around the castle something caught his eye. Inside the fifth year girls dormitory was Ginny Weasley sleeping soundly in her bed. It wasn't precisely her that caught his attention-no it was the aura of peace around her. She looked   
  
She'd been through so much: the chamber of secrets and then what she went through in the department of mysteries.  
  
Hermione herself had admitted once that she still had odd nightmares about what had happened in their fifth year. It had been a life changing experience for all of them. How could someone still look so peaceful and content? The covers were around her like a cocoon and she snuggled in with a small smile on her lips. Her fiery red hair spilled across her pillow and a strand had fallen in front of her face.  
  
Shocked Harry suddenly found his fingers itching to move the strand away. He quickly flew towards a tree and sat down on one of its branches -never mind the fact that he had a clear view into Ginnys dorm.  
  
Harry unconsciously found himself staring at her. She turned over and snuggled deeper into the covers. The sun slowly began to filter in through the windows and a small ray made a beeline for her eye. Ginny frowned visibly and screwed her eyes up tighter. She then threw the bed covers over herself and was hidden away from the world and Harrys view.  
  
He breathed in a small sigh and leaned back onto the tree trunk. Harry closed his eyes and all he could see was her peaceful face on the back of his eyelids, her hair fanned out on the pillow, her perfect lashes sweeping her cheekbones...emitting a small irritated groan he thought to himself: 'I can't like her-I just can't. Things would become too awkward between Ron and me.' Nevertheless he felt that pit of the stomach drop feeling he had felt when he first saw Cho as he thought about Ginny again.  
  
Oh but this time there was something else. His chest suddenly felt as if there was a huge weight on it and he chanced a look back at the girls' dorm. They were just waking up and Ginny after much poking and prodding by a fellow fifth year threw the covers over her bed and stretched out while still in bed. She gave the impression of a cat stretching and even her yawn was feline like.  
  
Her huge eyes looked around the room and she rubbed them with the back of her fingers. She then threw her legs over the bed and Harry caught his breathe as her nightgown was automatically pushed above her knees and up to her thighs. Her nightgown strap was falling over her shoulder and all Harry could think about was that strap and how it would feel to push it down himself.  
  
Reaching out for a glass of water Ginny scratched her ankle and then got up. Her nightgowns skirt returned to its rightful place covering her legs down to her ankles. She went over to her closet and got out a robe. And then the curtains fell over the window courtesy of one of her dorm mates. Harry excelled a breath not sure whether to shower the dorm mate with gifts of gratitude or curse her into next Tuesday. Would he have kept on watching if Ginny had started to change her clothes then and there?  
  
Feeling himself suddenly grow warm he shook his head and got onto his broom.  
  
! ! !  
  
Ginny shifted slightly in her seat during lunch and glanced up. Harry was staring at her oddly but when she met his eyes he looked down quickly.  
  
"That's the third time today Hermione." Ginny whispered fiercely. "Do I have something on my nose?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at Ginny. "Oh Ginny isn't it obvious?"  
  
"If it was would I have asked you?" Ginny retorted irritated.  
  
Hermione shook her head disbelievingly. "Ginny he likes you-or at least he's starting to like you."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked aghast but suddenly recovered. She glanced at Harry who was looking into his food and finding his peas extremely interesting. "Don't be daft." Ginny finally replied.  
  
"Well be that way if you must." Hermione said snapping her book shut. She picked her bag up. "I'm off for Arithmancy." She bid Ron and Harry good-bye also before leaving.  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry again and there he was staring at her again. She then felt someone take Hermiones seat and put an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"I have been waiting for her to get up and leave ever since lunch started." Dean Thomas whispered into her ear. Ginny smiled and turned to face him. "And now I have to leave for Transfiguration." Ginny said teasingly moving to get up but Dean grabbed her by the waist and held her to her seat.  
  
"So are we still on for tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Of course we are." Said Ginny surprised. "What would make you think otherwise?"  
  
"Just wanted an excuse to talk to you." He admitted sheepishly and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Would you mind laying off my sister at least in front of me?" asked a very green-looking Ron.  
  
Ginny giggled and Dean gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting up. McGonagoll was on them in seconds.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for inappropriate display of affection in front of the younger students." She said sternly.  
  
Dean turned pale. "Oh come on Professor it was a completely chaste kiss!" he exclaimed. "I bet your mother used to kiss you like that when you were younger!"  
  
McGonagall stared at him.  
  
"If you were ever younger." He added nervously.  
  
She sniffed in reply. "Nevertheless some parents would not approve of such public display of affection. Keep that in mind for the future." She said and left.  
  
Dean stared after her scowling. "I bet if I hugged you she'd say the same thing."  
  
Ginny shrugged and swung her legs over the bench. She picked her bag up and tweaking Deans nose said a quick good bye to him, Ron and Harry and then left.  
  
"Can't you-you stop her or something?" Harry asked put off.  
  
"Stop her from what?" Ron asked quizzically.  
  
He motioned towards Dean who was leaving with Seamus.  
  
"Oh." Said Ron and then shrugged. "What do you propose I do mate? Write to mum and say Ginny has a boyfriend? Mum has no problem with her going out with boys and neither does dad. I can't really stop her when mum and dad approve."  
  
"But didn't you hear what Dean asked? He asked if they were still on for tonight. You know what Dean most likely means. I don't think your parents would approve of that." Harry pointed out.  
  
Ron paled considerably. He grabbed his bag and went running after Dean with a red face.  
  
"Dean you bloody prat wait right there!" he yelled from across the hall and ran to catch up with him.  
  
Harry sat back grimly and watched with satisfaction as a red faced Ron began to argue with Dean.  
  
Harry suddenly gave a small start. What had gotten into him? He couldn't believe he just-and under what pretense? What business was it of his if Ginny did anything with Dean or not? It wasn't his place-no not his place at all. Then why had he felt such a sense of duty towards her and why had he felt jealousy course through him?  
  
Ron suddenly came back and sat down with a now pink face. "It's nothing but a study date." Said Ron with relief. "Ginny asked him to help her with potions-that's all."  
  
"Oh." Harry said finally expelling a breath of relief.  
  
Ron then added. "Although I'm not thick-I know what else will go on during their study date but Harry it's her life. I can't really do anything about it other than show her how much I dislike it." He sighed and leaned back. "Why couldn't she just stay stuck in first or second year forever?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Because in first year Voldemort was possessing her and in second year-well being twelve's a right pain." He finished off.  
  
Ron snorted. "And besides that she'd still probably be mooning after you."  
  
Somehow Harry did not find that as distasteful as he had in second year.  
  
! ! !  
  
That night Ginny entered the common room looking quite glum.  
  
Harry sat on a chair doing his star chart while Ron was on his stomach in front of the fire doing his transfiguration homework and Hermione sat on a chair with her legs swung over one arm and her back resting on the other arm of the sofa chair.  
  
"We broke up." Ginny answered their inquiring looks. She got a book out and sat down beside Ron, leaning her back against Harry's chair. Her head was level with his knees and if he moved his hand just a little to the right he'd be touching her hair. Harry was tempted to do just that.  
  
"Oh Thank GOD." Said Ron going back to his homework.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. "How? Why? What happened?"  
  
"The git became jealous when he saw me asking Zabini the side effects of a swelling solution." Ginny replied tonelessly.  
  
"You asked a Slytherin for help in potions?" Ron asked sitting up straight.  
  
"Oh shove it Ron." Ginny snapped. "Not all Slytherins are bad and Zabini was there in the library and Dean did not know about the swelling solutions side effects. So I asked Zabini and Dean got mad at me." Ginny said disbelievingly. "What an inconsiderate prick! I mean should I sacrifice my SCHOOLWORK for that ego of his? He doesn't know something so why not ask someone who DOES know? I mean I would've been stupid not to ask Zabini. He's one of the best students in potions."  
  
Harry had suddenly figured out a way to touch her hair without her realizing it. He rested his hand behind her head and her hair brushed against his hand every time she moved her head. It felt so soft, so silky. Harry wondered if she used a special shampoo or if it was natural.  
  
"So anyway I decided to dump the git." Ginny finished off and peered into her DADA book.  
  
"You don't seem too upset." Ron pointed out switching his attention to his homework.  
  
"Should I be?" Ginny asked shrugging. "I mean he was the one who asked me out. I just said yes because I was bored and fed up of Michael." She suddenly gave a small yelp of pain.  
  
"Sorry." Said Harry hastily. He had managed to get hold of a strand of her hair and had been rolling it around his thumb and forefinger when Ginny inclined her head to read. "Must've gotten caught in my cuff button." He explained as his hand went back to his parchment like wildfire.  
  
"S'okay." Ginny mumbled and went back to her reading.  
  
Harry however couldn't concentrate. The fire gleamed against her hair and gave it an odd color: A mix between red, gold and orange. Every time the flames flickered her hair would change color slightly. Once it even seemed as if there was a bit of brown in it. He couldn't keep his eyes off her hair and stared at it with a hungry expression.  
  
Hermione coughed loudly and Harry looked up at her. She stared at him pointedly. Blushing Harry suddenly went back to his homework. After awhile he felt a small pressure against his knee which went down to his ankle. Looking down he found Ginny leaning against his leg fast asleep.  
  
"Um-Hermione." Said Harry in a slightly higher voice than he meant. Hermione looked up questioningly and then her gaze fell on Ginny affectionately.  
  
She put her things inside her bag and knelt down next to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny." Hermione said shaking her gently. Ginny opened one eyes. "Unless you want to sleep on Harry's knee for the rest of the night I think we should go upstairs." She said jokingly.  
  
Ginny yawned feline-like and rubbed her eyes in that innocently alluring way with the back of her fingers. She wobbly began to get up and Harry stood up to accommodate her.  
  
Harry felt his face go slightly red as Ginny leaned against him for a minute before catching her footing and drowsily balancing herself on her own two feet.  
  
"Night Harry." She mumbled. "Night Ron." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he was also now standing in front of her with Hermione. Hermione then grabbed her elbow and gently guided her up the stairs.  
  
"You're blushing." Ron commented with a small sparkle in his eye. Harry stared at him for a minute before snapping. "I'm feeling a bit hot because of the fire."  
  
"Come on tell me who were you thinking of." Ron cajoled as they picked their things up and made their way up the stairs.  
  
Harry for a moment felt like telling him the truth just to wipe that stupid smirk of his face.  
  
"No one." Said Harry tonelessly.  
  
"I don't believe you." Ron said.  
  
"Nobody's forcing you to." Harry snapped as they opened the room to their dorm.  
  
That shut Ron up until they were in bed.  
  
"Now are you going to tell me?" he asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
Harry sighed. "I was thinking about how it would feel to kiss Hermione."  
  
"What?!" Ron asked fiercely sitting up on bed.  
  
Harry chuckled and Ron realized he was joking.  
  
"Harry mate you almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Serves you right." Harry replied. "Besides when are you going to tell her you like her?"  
  
Ron suddenly began to snore loudly.  
  
! ! !  
  
'It's like fire' Harry decided finally staring at the Ginnys hair while she pulled on her quidditch robes. "It changes to accommodate the light...now it looks like it has gold sparkles in it.' He thought to himself.  
  
Ginny stared at him and grinned. Harry looked away quickly and put on his dragon hide gloves.  
  
They were the only two left in the changing rooms while everyone else was outside warming up. A hot ball erupted inside his stomach as Ginny walked past him, her shoulder brushing against his. Harry didn't know what made him do it but he did.  
  
He grabbed her hand as she past. He kept his face facing away from her and could feel her inquiring look on the back of his head. Screwing up as much courage as he could he took a deep breath and turned to face her. Ginnys polite inquiring look was gone in a moment. Her eyes widened as she stared into his eyes.  
  
Harry brought his other hand to cup her cheek and Ginny closed her eyes momentarily. She brought her hand over his hand that was caressing her cheek and gave a small sigh.  
  
And then the moment was shattered as Andrew one of the beaters entered the changing rooms.  
  
"Harry-"he began but stopped when he realized what he had done. Harry already had his hands by his side while Ginny was looking determinedly at the ground blushing to the roots of her hair. "-oh." He faltered. "Um-well- we were wondering if-um it doesn't matter er-carry on?" he added helpfully and turned to leave.  
  
"We were just coming." Said Harry through gritted teeth and followed Andrew out. Ginny trailed behind putting her hair up into a messy bun.  
  
Unfortunately all through quidditch practice she played horribly and Harry's predicament was quite the same.  
  
How his hand had felt against her cheek. It had sent small thrills up and down her spine. Ginny suddenly shook her head. 'You're over him.' She scolded herself. Then why had feelings that she had thought had left her back in third year come back full force the moment he had looked into her eyes. Her feelings had lain dormant for years....and chose to resurface now. Why now?  
  
'This is not good.' She thought to herself as another quaffle went soaring over her head. 'Not good at all.' She thought decidedly and scowled as she went after the soaring quaffle.  
  
! ! !  
  
"Harry mate you were awful today." Said Ron none too bluntly as he swallowed a chocolate frog.  
  
Harry scowled. "I had things on my mind." He said chucking his own frog into his mouth.  
  
Ron stopped. "Is it your scar?" he asked anxiously as they began to walk back to the castle.  
  
Harry shook his head as they entered the great hall for dinner.  
  
"Oh isn't it obvious?" tsked Hermione from behind Ron as Harry walked ahead and made a beeline for a seat that was a great distance away from Ginny.  
  
"No." Ron replied scowling.  
  
"Harry has a crush." Said Hermione primly as she began to walk towards the seats Harry had saved for them.  
  
Ron grabbed the crook of her arm and pulled her back. "Who?" he demanded.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It's not my place to tell you."  
  
"And how do you even know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I'm observant." Hermione sniffed and went to sit beside Harry who was staring into space.  
  
! ! !  
  
Harry sat in the common room with Ron and Hermione as a breathless but rosy faced Ginny walked in wearing a dark blue sweat shirt and jeans.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I went running." Said Ginny gleefully and pulled her hair out of its pony tail.  
  
Harry sucked in a small breath. Her hair was tousled, her eyes sparkling, her face slightly red and her breathing heavy. She looked delighted and as if she'd just left the arms of her lover.  
  
What he wouldn't give to make her look like....except maybe her hair would be a bit more tousled, her lips probably a bit swollen from kissing, her neck would have a love bite or two and her eyes would be darkened slightly from desire-STOP! He commanded himself as Ginny swept her hair into a bun.  
  
"Well-"she said still trying to catch her breath. "-g'night."  
  
And she was gone.  
  
! ! !  
  
"-and Hermione oh what am I going to do!" Ginny finished off putting her head in Hermiones lap.  
  
"Well-"Hermione began.  
  
"-and Ron would kill me-or him." Ginny added.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." Hermione reasoned. It was the next day and Hermione was sitting in Ginnys dorm as they stared out into the afternoon sky. She tousled Ginnys hair. "Why don't you give him a try Ginny? It's obvious he likes you."  
  
"But-"Ginny protested. "I'm over him-or I thought I was-and what if it doesn't work out?"  
  
"So?" Hermione challenged. "What if it doesn't work out?"  
  
"Well-"Ginny said. "-I don't get too attached to my current boyfriends but they're known for getting attached to me...look at Dean. I hear he's still sulking about. Ron would never forgive me! He'd say I broke his best friends' heart or something."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No he wouldn't. You and I both know that he stays out of your business. What you choose is what you choose dear and there's nothing he can do to stop that."  
  
"Well he has to make the first move." Ginny finally said and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Attitude today aren't we?"  
  
"Well he has." Said Ginny stubbornly. "Ginevra Weasley NEVER makes the first move."  
  
! ! !  
  
Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. Hermione had asked Ginny to accompany herself, Harry and Ron. Ginny was none too happy to comply.  
  
She got out a new robe she'd bought over the summer. It was made up of lavender colored silky material with a square neck and half sleeves. She took out a white scarf and wrapped it around her neck along with a white sweater which she pulled over her robe. She finished of with a silver star shaped locket around her throat. Her hair was down with a side part.  
  
Ginny ascended down the stairs and saw that Harry, Hermione and Ron were already waiting for her.  
  
"So where to first?" she asked as they entered Hogsmeade.  
  
"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." Said Ron with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
The four of them greeted Fred and George. Ginny looked around the store. Fred kept Hermione busy while Harry helped Ron secretly buy pranks. George hastily rang up the merchandise and Harry hid the small bag somewhere inside his robes.  
  
As they left the shop Hermione sniffed. "Well I can't say I approve of their new inventions but they are brilliant." She said admittedly and then scowled. "If they'd put their brains to good use God knows what good they could've done for the world."  
  
"They're helping blokes like us get out of class." Said Ron shrugging. "Can't think of anything better than that."  
  
Hermione stared at him disapprovingly. She then snapped. "And for heavens sake Harry take that bag out of your robe it looks like you have a lumpy pot belly. Yes I know." She said staring at Harrys surprised expression. "I could you see two out of the corner of my eye as Fred explained to me exactly what firefly nuggets do."  
  
Ron guiltily took the bag from Harry as Hermione continued to stare disapprovingly. Ginny stifled a giggle as they entered the three broomsticks.  
  
After sipping their butterbeers for awhile Hermione suddenly jumped up exclaiming:  
  
"Oh I just remembered that I needed to get a new quill and more parchment. I ran out a few days ago and have been borrowing parchment from Lavender. Ron-"Ron suddenly jumped and looked up at her imploringly.  
  
"Aw Hermione-"he began but shut up when he saw the look on her face. Heaving himself up, he took one last gulp of butterbeer before resigning himself to his fate and leaving with Hermione.  
  
The color from Ginnys face faded. Hermione had asked her along so she could get Harry and her alone together. It hit Ginny like a ton of bricks. She looked numbly into her drink before staring back up at Harry who seemed interested in his drink as well.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Harrys head had suddenly snapped up. "Hey there's Seamus and Dean." He commented and waved his hand to get their attention. Ginny groaned. Just what she needed. Dean was probably going to be all moody and sulky...  
  
"Hi Harry." Said Seamus brightly and then his eyes landed on Ginny. "Hullo Ginny." He said with a forced smile.  
  
Dean then appeared behind him. "Oh Harry it's you and-"he turned to face Ginny and his eyes suddenly clouded over. "-Ginny." He ended with a tight throat.  
  
"Hi Dean." Said Ginny brightly. "Hi Seamus what's up?"  
  
"Oh we just came back from Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Said Seamus rather happily. "Fred and George came up with these new sweets that make you fill up with air and then make you float around for a few minutes."  
  
"I wonder where they got that idea from." Ginny said sweetly and looked sideways at Harry who grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well at least Aunt Marge was good for something." Ginny heard him mutter under his breath and she laughed.  
  
Dean continued to stare at her.  
  
"Would you two like to join us?" Ginny asked scooting over to make space.  
  
Seamus held up his hands. "Sorry we can't." he said.  
  
Dean gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"We've got to go meet Neville." He explained and dragged Dean away.  
  
Ginny began to shake with laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh Harry they thought we were on a date! Did you see the look Dean gave me?! He was sooo jealous!" she said and kept on laughing.  
  
"They what?" Harry asked aghast. "But we're not." He protested.  
  
"I know that and you know that but they didn't know that. Oh Harry this is priceless." She said as a strand of hair fell in her face. "Dean was so jealous and we're not even going out anymore. Oh I bet he'll spread it around like wildfire with his sulky mood and all." She then pursed her lips. "But honestly he has no reason to be jealous not anymore. Who does he think he is?"  
  
Harry however was not listening to her ranting anymore. He was more focused on that damned lock of hair that had fallen in her face and try as she might Ginny could not keep it behind her ear. His fingers itched to move it away like they always did.  
  
Oh damn that strand of hair to hell and back he thought gloweringly. It was because of THAT strand that he had fallen hard for her. If he hadn't seen it that morning which seemed oh so long ago...if he hadn't itched to return it to it's rightful place....  
  
"-and he's so possessive." Ginny ended taking a sip. She leaned back with her arms crossed poutily. "When are Hermione and Ron going to come back? I'm tired and feel like going back."  
  
"So soon?" Harry asked snapping out of his stupor.  
  
Ginny nodded. "I woke up early and went to sleep late." She explained. "Besides I haven't been getting a good nights sleep these days."  
  
"I know what you mean." Said Harry nodding. He doubted though that her reasons were the same as his. Whenever he lay in bed all he could think about was her, her and that damned strand of hair and how much he'd love to roll it around between his thumb and forefinger and then loop it behind her ear. Then she'd look up at him with wide eyes and he'd lean down to kiss her tenderly. Then the dream would be shattered by Ron's loud snores or he'd snap himself out of it.  
  
Expelling a breath Harry looked towards the entrance door as if Hermione would just suddenly come in dragging Ron behind her.  
  
"Why don't we leave?" he asked finally. "I mean you're tired and I have a magical creatures drawing I need to finish." He said finally.  
  
'Great.' Ginny thought to herself. 'He'd rather do homework than spend time with me.' Then again she wasn't really being good company she realized.  
  
"Um-okay but what about Hermione and Ron?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell Madam Rosemarta to tell them we left and I'll also owl them just incase." He said and stood up, throwing a few sickles onto the table. He looked at her expectantly.  
  
Ginny after a moment of contemplation got up and the two walked out of the three broomsticks together.  
  
Ginny looked down at the ground trying to find a subject to converse about. It was quite a way back to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry chuckled suddenly. Ginny stared up at him. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Well." He said. "Ron always told me that you could never shut up. That all you do is talk. Fred and George said the same thing and right now you're being unusually quiet."  
  
She grinned sheepishly. "Actually I do never know when to shut up." She admitted. "So I'm trying to-"she groped for a word. "-change myself I suppose." She ended. "Nobody likes a yapper."  
  
Harry stared at her. "Do you think you should change yourself?" he asked. "Just because someone says you should."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Well I mean they're my brothers and they know what's good for me...." She trailed off. "But making noise is a lot more fun." She added sheepishly and stared at him.  
  
Harry laughed loudly this time. 'It wasn't so hard talking to her.' He decided. 'Once you get over the whole madly obsessed with her part.'  
  
"I remember once Fred caste a silencing charm on me and I couldn't talk for one whole day. Mum pretended not to notice just so she could get some peace and quiet in the house." She kicked a small stone with her shoe. "But when they finally took the spell off I yelled myself hoarse at everyone for ignoring me on purpose and ended up not being able to talk for another day."  
  
Harry laughed. "It must be fun to have such a huge family. I mean Ron's always complaining but at least with a huge family you're never alone."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "It is fun I guess. I mean you don't get much privacy and there's virtually no room for secrets." She said. "I'm surprised Ron didn't find out about Micheal until Hermione told him later on."  
  
"Speaking of him-how'd you two even meet?" he asked staring up at her.  
  
"We met at the Yule ball and-"she shrugged. "-one thing led to another. I mean he was nice and we were always having study sessions together." Harrys head snapped up.  
  
"What kind of study sessions?" he asked.  
  
Ginny giggled. "You know, study sessions." "No I don't know." Said Harry his eyes boring into her.  
  
"Oh Harry." Ginny said exasperatedly. "We would always get together and study and at the end of the year he said that he'd really miss me." She held onto his shoulder to steady herself on a log and began to trod on it balancing herself with her arms spread out. "Anyway he said he didn't know how he'd get by without my funny jokes and then-"she jumped down. "-we just got together."  
  
"But how?" Harry spluttered. "What he said he'd miss you and you two just got together?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "No actually we kissed and then it was officially final that we were going out."  
  
"Did you really like him?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well-"said Ginny contemplating this. "I suppose so. He was more of a good friend to me. I mean he was so easy to talk to and he was laid back and easy going. He'd keep me laughing for hours on end and I needed that." She admitted. "I don't know how I would've gotten by after the whole chamber of secrets fiasco if he hadn't been there. I told him." She said admittedly. "About what happened in my first year. I still had nightmares about it even in third year and he helped me get by. Those were the times when I was in desperate need of a laugh and he didn't ask more of me than I was willing to give." She then took on a murderous look.  
  
"Unlike Dean." She muttered. "Honestly he's the most over possessive prat in the world and I was seriously looking for an excuse to break up with him. Did you know that the only reason he didn't gang up against you and Ron along with Seamus was because he liked me?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yea." Said Ginny grudgingly. "Wanted to get in your good books so Ron wouldn't beat him to a bloody pulp or something."  
  
Harry stared at Ginny darkly. "Do you-do you still have nightmares about the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"Well-it's my worst memory." She admitted. "But-the department of mysteries was a shocking experience too." She then shook her head. "No not anymore. Micheal helped me get over it."  
  
"Then why'd you two break up?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny sighed. "He was a better friend than boyfriend." She ended. "Besides who would've comforted Cho if I hadn't broken up with him?" she added jokingly.  
  
Harry laughed. "And then I'd probably have had to deal with the human hosepipe 24/7." Ginny smiled at him and realized that they'd reached Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Their shoulders bumped together a few times as they walked and Harrys hand brushed against hers. The third time their hands brushed though, Harry grasped her hand firmly in his. A warm feeling spread through Ginny and she felt herself blush as her heartbeat quickened. They continued to walk with his hand over hers and then they finally reached the entrance hall.  
  
Ginny made to leave but Harry didn't leave her hand. Later on Harry swore that he had probably lost all sense and reason when he did this. It was as if the imperious curse had been put on him. He pulled her closer to him and her eyes were lowered. That strand Harry cursed so often fell in front of her face.  
  
Harry swallowed hard and tugged at it lightly. "You don't know how much this-"he gave the strand another small tug. "-has tortured me over the span of two weeks."  
  
Ginny swallowed visibly as Harry looped it behind her ear affectionately. "I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you sleeping two weeks ago." "What?" Ginny asked startled and stared up at him.  
  
"I went flying in the morning two weeks ago." He explained his hand going through her hair. "And I saw you sleeping."  
  
Ginny had to hide a groan of embarrassment. She really wasn't an all pretty being first thing in the morning.  
  
His breath was on her lips. "You looked so peaceful, so content-"he began.  
  
Ginny held a finger up to his lips. "Shhh." She murmured and kissed him.  
  
It was like fire. Ginny decided as his lips kissed her fervently.  
  
His kiss lacked the finesse that Dean had and wasn't as calm as Micheals. Harrys kiss was demanding and hungry. His lips burned into hers, melded with hers, as if she was water and he'd been thirsty for a long time  
  
A very long time Ginny corrected as he deepened the kiss. But he was gentle at the same time and there was something else too.....and she loved every part of it. She loved the way he nervously slipped his tongue inside her mouth and how he became tentative when the kiss was deepened. And then how he became demanding after exploring her mouth for a minute. He was tender but rough at the same time. Demanding yet demanding not more than she wanted to give.  
  
Pulling away Ginny breathed heavily for a few moments with her tousled hair. Harry remembered how he'd thought Ginny would look after a session with him. He'd been way off course. She looked all the more alluring now with sexily tousled hair, swollen lips and her darkened eyes. There was only one thing missing. Harry bent his head to her neck and Ginny let out a low moan.  
  
With heavy breathing they both looked at each other.  
  
"Ginny." He whispered into her ear. "Are we-are we together now?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"I think so." Said Ginny breathing heavily. She had to resist another moan as his breath tickled her ear.  
  
"Good." He whispered and crushed her to him. Ginny opened her eyes and suddenly realized where they were.  
  
"Harry we're in the entrance hall." She hissed. "Anybody could've seen us."  
  
He shrugged. "Let them. I feel like telling the whole world about us. ." He twirled a strand of hair between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"And what about her brother?" came a new voice.  
  
Harry and Ginny both looked up to see Ron and Hermione standing there. Hermiones face was tear streaked while Ron looked a tad grumpy.  
  
"You're O.K.!" Hermione bawled and lunged herself at the two hugging them fiercely. "Oh we were so worried! We got back to the three broomsticks and you weren't there!"  
  
Harry almost slapped his forehead or he would have if it hadn't been for Hermione trying to suffocate him. "I forgot to tell Madam Rosemarta!" he choked out.  
  
"Yes, you know it wouldn't have been hard." Said Ron rolling his eyes. "You just had to say 'Oy! Could you just tell Ron that I'm going off to snog his little sister?'"  
  
Harry winced. Hermione let go off Harry and Ginny and turned to stare at Ron.  
  
"How much did you see?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't have to see anything." Ron said dryly and looked at Ginny. "Judging from my sisters present condition I can tell what I didn't see." He then turned an odd shade of green. "And I'm glad I didn't see." He added.  
  
Ginny blushed. Her neck had a red spot the size of England and her hair was tousled badly not to mention that her lips were swollen slightly. She blushed as she buttoned up the two collar buttons Harry had managed to undo somewhere during their kiss.  
  
"I-I'm a bit tired." Said Ginny in a small voice.  
  
"I'll bet." Ron cut in.  
  
"So I'll just be leaving." She cowered under Rons gaze and turned to leave but Hermione grabbed Ginnys shoulder.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until Ron explains why he's being a prick." Hermione snapped and stared at Ron.  
  
"Isn't that obvious?" Harry asked exasperated. "He's obviously angry at me for -as he so bluntly put it-snogging his sister."  
  
"Oh you think that's why I'm mad do you?" Ron asked in much the same voice he'd used in Harrys' fourth year when they'd gotten into a fight. Ron then exploded. "Harry you left without a message! We thought you-know-you had gotten you and Ginny somehow! Or maybe something even worse had happened! What if someone had lured you two out of the three broomsticks saying that we were calling you to meet up with us! A hundred thoughts went through my head while we searched five of the most likely shops in Hogsmeade!" he exploded. "We were coming back to tell Dumbledore and here I find you two having a jolly time trying to suck each others heads off while we've been worried sick." He inhaled a breath.  
  
"Don't you dare complain." Hermione started. "You wanted to know who Harry had a crush on." She accused. "Well you've found out and this is obviously something you've been dreaming of since forever."  
  
"What Harry sucking my sisters head off?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"You always wanted them to get together." Hermione snapped. "Are you happy now?"  
  
Ron scuffed the ground with his sneaker. "Did you have to put it so bluntly?" he asked finally.  
  
Ginny gasped. "You mean you wanted us to-to..." she trailed off.  
  
Ron let out an exasperated sigh. "I wanted you two to get together. Why? Because Harry is the only bloke who I think is worthy of you. He'll keep you safe and I know that he'll never betray you." He then added. "Plus you're the only female I'd trust with my best mate."  
  
"So you're not mad?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"No of course not." Said Ron. "But I am ticked at you for leaving the three broomsticks."  
  
"I-I wasn't really thinking straight." Harry explained.  
  
"I wonder why." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Ginny held back a giggle. "Listen Hermione can I go now?" she asked finally.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron suddenly.  
  
"Because I'm tired." Ginny explained. "And my head hurts from all you're yelling." She said truthfully.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Ron said suddenly. "You and Harry JUST got together. Shouldn't you spend a little quality time with him?"  
  
"What?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.  
  
"You'll hurt Harry's feelings." Ron said.  
  
"Ron I don't mind-"Harry began.  
  
"Oh shut it Harry you know you'll mind later on." Ron snapped.  
  
"But-"Ginny began.  
  
Ron looked at her imperiously. Harry grabbed her elbow.  
  
"Um lets-go have a quidditch match." He suggested to her.  
  
"But I don't want to-"Ginny began.  
  
"Really romantic Harry." Said Ron dryly. "A quidditch match."  
  
"Would you rather I asked her to go to the astronomy tower with me?" Harry snapped. He pulled Ginny out onto the Quidditch pitch and both finally sat down on the ground.  
  
"Now my head really hurts." She said putting a hand to her forehead.  
  
"You know you should've just agreed with him." Said Harry fiddling with a loose thread on his robes.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked viciously. "Just because he's my older brother-"  
  
"No, no." said Harry quickly. "Not because of that." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Then why?" Ginny demanded crossing her arms. That same strand of hair fell in front of her face. Harry wanted to loop it behind her ear but resisted.  
  
"Well-"he began mischievously. "-how many brothers actually encourage their sisters to spend time with their boyfriends?"  
  
Ginny laughed when she heard that. "Well are you up for a Quidditch match?" Harry asked her.  
  
Ginny looked at him mischievously. "Yes but not the same type of Quidditch match you're talking about."  
  
Harry went into a coughing fit and turned slightly red. Ginny smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. She gave a feline like yawn and closed her eyes letting Harry run his fingers through her hair. 'Life is going to be so much more interesting from now on.' Ginny thought to herself. After all Harry did come to the Burrow every summer.  
  
A/N: I REALLY REALLY needed to write and H/G oneshot. Why? Because i am writing a D/G story and had to get H/G out of my system...until that story's done....expect a lot of these one shots from yours truly because I am an H/G fan but these plot bunnies got into my head and would just NOT get out until I wrote them...sigh so here I sit writing a D/G story and actually the ships not bad. I mean there are just so many more challenges in d/g....its just tooo easy for harry and ginny to get together no real obstacles other than the ginny might be in danger if she gets with harry plot (that is getting REALLY old and I see it come up in just about every H/G story I've read.) but D/G is different...in a good and bad way. Anyway yes, yes h/g forever lol........and expect another oneshot up sooon!!!! Ba bye! BTW anyone know any gud H/G stories?? 


End file.
